1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyvinyl alcohol-based compositions and more particularly it relates to adhesives containing polyvinyl alcohol or ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer, a crystalline solvent system and ethylene polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,581 discloses adhesives consisting essentially of polyvinyl alcohol or ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer, a crystalline solvent for the polymer component (such as urea, thiourea, acetamide, .epsilon.-caprolactam, etc.) and a viscosity reducing diluent (such as water, glycols, etc.). The adhesives are disclosed to be particularly suitable for cellulosic substrates providing excellent ambient temperature resistance while being fully repulpable in hot water.